


Pegaso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zodiaco [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Seiya.
Series: Zodiaco [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prigionieri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: 「Nightcore」→ One More Night (DJ Kandi Remix) || Cascada; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDW8juNH918.  
> Shiryu/Seiya; What if.  
> Ispirato a: https://www.facebook.com/photo/?fbid=10224255776572803&set=gm.10158781438739526.

Prigionieri

Shiryu raggiunse Seiya e si piegò in avanti, afferrò la catena e lo teneva legato e la strattonò, facendola tintinnare.

Ade, steso sul letto, alzò lo sguardo su di lui e accavallò le gambe affusolate, le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso derisorio.

Shiryu ordinò: «Liberalo». La catena iniziò ad emanare energia e il cavaliere del drago dovette lasciarla di scatto, sui suoi palmi si aprirono dei tagli profondi da cui iniziò a sgorgare sangue.

«Come può un prigioniero chiedere per la liberazione di un altro prigioniero?» gli venne risposto. Seiya alzò il capo a fatica, i suoi occhi erano spenti e le sue guance incavate, la pelle ingrigita e le labbra spaccate, oltre che secche.

«Ognuno di voi è un essere inferiore rispetto a una divinità» disse Ade, emanando energia oscura. Si alzò in piedi e cercò di colpire il dragone al viso con uno schiaffo. Seiya lo spinse, mettendosi davanti e fu colpito in pieno dal colpo, che gli fece arrossare la pelle.

Lì dove la catena gli stringeva il collo, sprizzavano delle scintille grigie.

Seiya rischiò di cadere in ginocchio, privo di energia e Shiryu lo abbracciò, poggiandoselo contro. Gli sussurrò all’orecchio: «Persino adesso cerchi di fare l’eroe».


	2. Torturato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguito di prigionieri.  
> What if.  
> Scritta sentendo: Little Nightmares 2 OST "Main Theme"; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kybUu-IpeQY.

Torturato

Seiya fu raggiunto da un colpo di frustino al fianco, gridò e due colpì lo raggiunsero alla schiena. La pelle nuda e abbronzata divenne violacea nei punti in cui era stata raggiunta dal colpo, si aprirono delle ferite e il sangue colò sul suo corpo, finendo per gocciolare. Ade infierì senza lesinare i colpi, il prigioniero si ricoprì di ferite: alle braccia, le gambe e il collo. Cadde carponi e il dio gli calpestò la mano, ascoltandolo gemere e ansimare. Rise divertito, guardandolo tremare sotto di lui.

Seiya precipitò a faccia in giù, serrando gli occhi.

"Il mio cosmo si riduce e si contrae su se stesso. Ogni mio senso viene meno, ma la mia fiducia non vacilla. I miei compagni mi salveranno. Posso contare su di loro, ci porteranno via di qui" pensò.


	3. Lussuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge 'Waltzer dei Fiori' del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 40. Ortensia –Invito a “consumarlo” (rossa) [l’amore].  
> POV First person

_Lussuria_

_Seiya si mosse verso di me, con ombre che si stagliavano contro il suo viso sudato ed arrossato, aprendo le labbra carnose mentre ansimava come uno stallone. Le candele tremolanti illuminavano parti del suo petto nudo. Non potei fare altro che raggiungerlo e toccarlo con agitate dita tremanti, solo per disegnare le pianure e le valli dei suoi muscoli definiti e la cima del suo capezzolo rosa chiaro: il colore dei fiori primaverili._ _  
Quando ne grattai uno con le unghie, Seiya inarcò la schiena, gemendo profondamente e rocamente. Le sue labbra si avventarono contro le mie, dando vita ad una tempesta infernale di lussuria giù nel mio addome. Gli stringo le spalle, implorando silenziosamente per avere altro.  
Con un sorriso furbo, il viso nascosto dai capelli castani, Seiya aprì la bocca per approfondire il bacio. Le nostre lingue duellarono, ma presto mi sconfisse e sinuosamente si spinse più in fondo, fino alla gola. Il suo gusto invitante mi offuscava la mente.  
«Calmati, amore» disse, tornando indietro, e allora realizzai quanto forte stavo tremando. «Abbiamo appena iniziato. Non c’è bisogno di andare in fretta …».  
Le sue mani, innaturalmente calde, spingevano i miei pantaloni aperti giù per le cosce…_

Il resto è confuso, si proseguì con nudità gratuite, eufemismi fallici più di quanti ne avessi mai potuti immaginare e cose che due uomini potevano fare assieme di cui non era mai stato a _conoscenza_ : grugnire, gemere, gridare e contorcersi.

Chi ha detto che servono le ali per volare?


End file.
